


When The Walls Come Down

by flickawhip



Series: Merle and Flick - A Romance In Drag [4]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Flick finally makes love to Merle.AU.





	When The Walls Come Down

Merle’s interest in Flick and the idea of, potentially, letting her guard down, had become obvious. Flick had taken her time, gently easing Merle through, they had gone from kissing to light petting and grinding, now she knew she had to be ready for Merle’s request. 

The silence of the room when Flick entered had surprised her. She had known Merle was tired a lot lately, but she knew that Merle had also been struggling to sleep without her. Now, as she undid her tie to hang it up and start undressing she was worried. 

“You okay Merle?”

“Fine.”

Merle answered quietly, her voice soft and just as meek as always. Flick had hung up her trousers and shirt then moved closer, finally undoing her binder. 

“What’s wrong babe?”

“Nothing... I just...”

Silence fell and Flick waited quietly. 

“Am I.... boring?”

“God no.”

Flick spoke softly. 

“You’re gorgeous.”

She moved automatically to scoop Merle into her lap, kissing her softly. 

“My little mouse.”

“You really mean that?”

“I do.”

Flick paused then spoke softly, her voice warm and tender. 

“I’d prove it to you.... if you let me...”

“I.... be gentle?”

“Oh darling... of course.”

Flick had paused, stroking Merle’s cheek gently. 

“Relax.... I’ll take care of you.”

She had stood to finish undressing, slowly pulling the sheet covering Merle aside to kiss her again, gently teasing a hand over her chest, smiling at Merle’s small gasp, gently stroking a hand south to tease Merle’s clit. 

She had taken her time, pressing idle kisses to Merle’s jawline and neck, then collarbones, teasing Merle’s legs open before moving between them, gently teasing the tip of her strap-on over Merle’s pussy, pushing in slowly and taking her time to lift Merle to her before she pushes deeper, finally filling her and kissing her sweetly. 

“I love you.”

The words were tender even as she set a slow, loving pace, gently holding Merle’s legs open as she set her pace, gently working to bring Merle to her climax, focusing completely on Merle’s needs, smiling when Merle came under her, gently cradling her close when she began to shiver. 

“So gorgeous babe... so so gorgeous.”

She had moved to press soft kisses to Merle’s jawline again. 

“I love you, so much.”


End file.
